


Ne me quitte pas

by appleFei



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 二战AU，正剧清水向，剧情向长篇，微虐微甜，灵感来源于Corrie ten Boom《The Hiding Place》发生于二战时期的荷兰，一名神秘的医生和一名德国士兵一起拯救犹太号码的故事。所有人物属于CBS和诺兰和他们彼此，不属于我，每一个平行宇宙中的他们都互相拯救。It happened During World War two.A story About A mistery doctor Finch and a German soldier Reese saving Jews“Numbers.” I believe In every Parallel universe they will meet each other and save each other...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 韭菜馅饼（本ID持有者） 与 有毒的小辣椒（本文主笔） 合作的同人。我们保证不会坑，说不定还有美丽的插图哦
> 
> 标题：Ne me quitte pas  
> 配对：Reese／Finch／Reese，Shaw／Root，Elias/Anthony，微量其他cp  
> 分级：PG－13  
> 说明：二战AU，正剧清水向，剧情向长篇，微虐微甜，灵感来源于Corrie ten Boom《The Hiding Place》发生于二战时期的荷兰，一名神秘的医生和一名德国士兵一起拯救犹太号码的故事。所有人物属于CBS和诺兰和他们彼此，不属于我，每一个平行宇宙中的他们都互相拯救。感谢韭菜姑娘，没有你这篇文只存在于脑洞中。  
> 参考书目：Corrie ten Boom《The Hiding Place》  
> 托马斯 基尼利《辛德勒名单》  
> 勒旁《乌合之众 大众心理研究》  
> 汪洁《时间的形状 相对论史话》  
> 莎士比亚《十四行诗》  
> 奥斯卡 王尔德《王尔德全集》  
> 朱维毅《德意志的另一行泪》  
> 马克T 胡克《荷兰史》  
> 汤姆 罗伯 史密斯《44号孩子》目前这些，有待补充。

Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas 

 

不要离开我  
应该要忘记  
所有能忘记的  
已然消失的一切  
忘记那些日子那些误会  
而在学着忘记的时光里  
当我想知道为何会如此  
随着一次次的追问  
有时几乎要扼杀了我愉悦的心  
不要离开我  
不要离开我

 

［1937年 荷兰 百徳街］

“那些德国人想要干什么？要打仗吗？”Fusco先生嘟囔着，一边喝了一大口Ms Groves刚刚沏好的咖啡。

“我去！烫烫烫！”隔壁这位热心肠邻居的大嗓门和不得体的举止令坐在一旁读着一本书的Harold Finch医生不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。他名义上的养女，Shaw医生翻了个白眼，手上的酒精棉用力的戳在Fusco先生脂肪含量过于丰富的小臂上，于是胖老板的惨叫声瞬间响彻整个诊所。

“我说眼镜，倒是管管你家二女儿，就不能像大女儿一样温柔端庄吗？”Shaw于是翻了两分钟以内的第二个白眼，Ms Groves只是笑笑。其实Fusco先生自己也是知道的，这句话说不说没用，Finch那个文文弱弱的书呆子才管不了脾气火爆的女医生。Shaw从来都不穿离鞋面三英尺的裙子，这个小个子女人偏好男士服装，Finch竟然从来没有在这件事上干涉过她。

“管他的，让他们大国打仗去吧，反正我们这次也中立。”Ms Groves又往Fusco先生的杯子里添了一些茶。Finch似乎看书入了迷，对他们的对话没什么反应，  
Fusco也习惯他这样了，摇了摇头叹了口气，Shaw给他的绷带打了个结，Fusco随手拿起杯子喝了一口，烫的直伸舌头。Shaw开始要翻第三个白眼。  
“你说得容易，我的货可不只是从瑞士上啊，打起仗来说不定我就要关门大吉了。”Fusco大着舌头说。

就在这时，Leon Tao走了进来，他是Fusco杂货铺唯一的店员，一个小个子的犹太人，他冲老板点点头算是打了招呼，却没有像平常那样开起玩笑，而这时全屋的人的眼镜都落在另一个人身上，Tao先生正搀着他。

他是个五十出头的犹太男人，带着犹太人典型的阔边黑帽，身上一袭黑色长衣，他的面部灼伤了，右耳前挂着一小束卷曲的灰色胡须，其他部分的鬓须都没有了，只剩下敞开的新伤口。  
Tao用德语说：“这是Carl Elias先生，这是Finch医生和他的两个女儿，那位是我的老板Fusco先生。“

接着他又用荷兰语快速的说：“他是坐牛奶车逃出德国的，慕尼黑街上的一群青年把他拦下了，就是兄弟会的那帮混蛋，烧掉了他的胡子。”

Shaw马上走过来扶伤员坐下，开始细心的处理他脸上的伤口。他的眼眶上有几道锋利的划痕，应该是先前在鼻梁上的眼镜片碎掉了。

Elias先生在椅子上正襟危坐，眼睛呆呆的注视着膝盖上的咖啡杯，突然他抬起头，目光与望过来的Finch相遇。Finch放下手中的书，搬了张椅子在他对面坐下。

Shaw 开始收拾医用器械拿到一边去消毒。

Fusco仍然大着嗓门和他的店员说话：“那只是一群小混混，是喜欢恶作剧的街头流氓。每个国家都一样！警察迟早会逮住他们。德国毕竟是个文明的国家啊！”

Elias依旧看着Finch医生，他的目光扫过Finch刚刚停留的桌子。

“那是国际象棋吗”他用有浓重德国口音的波兰语问到。

“是的，Elias先生”Finch医生温和地答道。

“请问我可否邀您下一局棋呢，Finch先生？”那犹太男人彬彬有礼地问。

“当然。”Finch医生站起身去取棋盘，他的一条腿有些跛，脖子也很僵硬。“不是很懂你们这些文化人。”Fusco自讨没趣，带着Tao回去了。

在那个阳光明媚的下午，两个男人坐在一间诊所里对弈，一片阴影开始悄悄笼罩棋局，也笼罩着整个欧亚大陆。“战争即将开始了”Finch手中的将军推倒了Elias黑色的棋子时他听到那人的低语。

“任意对待被征服者是战争给予征服者的权利。注1”那人离开时说。

注1:裘 凯撒大帝（公元前100—44）名言

 

［1914年 波兰 华沙理工大学］

“Harold，Harold？醒醒…”有人温柔地轻轻推了推他的肩膀，Harold Wren‘腾’地一下坐起来，眼镜被小臂扫到一边撞上了玻璃酒瓶发出惊天动地的响声。

“Nathen！”Harold把眼镜抓起来按到鼻梁上，眼镜腿在太阳穴附近压出一道红痕：“我跟你说过多少次了不要把酒瓶放在我的桌子上…”他使劲地眨着酸胀的眼睛，终于看清楚了正在对面一边模仿他的动作一边做着口型学他说话的室友，该死的连他挑起一边的眉毛和歪嘴都模仿的和本尊一模一样。本尊现在感觉太阳穴开始突突的跳了。

“我也跟你说过多少次了，Harold，不要再通宵工作睡在书桌上了，上次校体检医生说你的脊椎快要生锈了，这样，我现在就把酒瓶收起来，你也去床上睡一会怎么样？”

“现在几点了？我一会还有课，Nat，我就不睡了，这个模型还差一点就完工了，我想把它做完，谢谢你的好意，今晚我会早点睡的，真的。”

Nathen摆出自己参加辩论用的最严肃的表情瞪了回去。

工作狂室友挪开了视线，看上去有点委屈。

Nathen有一种自己虐待了小动物的错觉，都怪室友有点泛红的大眼睛，Nathen叹了口气。

“我还是翘了今天的课吧，相信Groves先生不会介意的，我接完线就去睡。”Harold飞快的说。

“Harold，你真的该好好休息休息放松一下了，从你开始做这个，你叫它‘机器’，你就开始透支生命，你一天睡几个小时？四个？五个？一开始我们俩还能一起，现在我已经完全跟不上你的思路了，Harold，你是个天才，你现在在做的东西是要改写历史的，你能不能为了人类文明的进步稍微考虑一下，降低一点你自己英年早逝的风险？”

Harold无奈地笑了，为好友别扭又夸张的关心和称赞。

“所以，转子数量增加所产生的体积增倍问题你解决掉了？”虽然在这个时候和Harold讨论学术问题不是一个好选择，但是他就是控制不住自己的好奇心。

“啊，是上次你提出的‘暴力破译法的问题吗？我说增加转子数量的对策，已经解决了，方法很简单，你看，这是上次我给你展示的原型机，我把转子下面的槽做了调整，现有的三个转子在改造后可以拆卸下来互相交换位置，这样一来，初始方向的可能性一下就增加了六倍，这样一来，三个转子间再在连接板上两两交换六对字母的可能性……”

“有几万种，Harold，我都说过了你是个天才！我感觉你在大学毕业前就能成为一个该死的有钱人了。”Nathen激动的说，晃了晃酒瓶，他又想习惯性地喝了，但Harold不喜欢他喝太多酒。

“这个？你认真的？有什么商业价值吗？我造这个又不是为了积累财富的，有谁会要一台密码机？”

“哦，Harold，这你就得看我的本事了，自从无线电和摩斯电码问世，军事通讯进入了一个崭新的时代，但是无线电通讯完全是一个开放的系统，在己方接受电文的同时，对方也可一览无余，人类历史上伴随战争出现的密码也立即与无线电结合，出现了无线电密码，想想看，Harold，一种全新的通讯方式，在战争中为国家可以提供多少便利？”

“战争？Nathen？我们现在可是和平年代。”

“哦，Harold，你真是天真，和平孕育着战争，战争孕育着和平注1，而一个国家，只有在战争时期才会处于和睦状态。注2

 

注1:普坦汉姆  
注2:休 金斯米尔  
机器模型原理参考百度恩尼格玛机原理。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

［1940年 荷兰 百徳街 Finch诊所］  
晚上九点三十分，Finch的诊所里只有几个感冒发烧的病人，此时没有人聊天，大家都缄默着。Finch的收音机没有像往常一样流淌着优美的古典音乐，英国，法国和德国都已纷纷介入战争，他们的电台多半只报道战事或带密码的信息，而许多无线电波的频率也被搅乱。就连荷兰的电台多半也是战事新闻。  
今晚，他们要收听的是一条重要信息，所有人都在屏息静候，九点三十分到了。Finch挺直脊背坐在一张硬的高背椅子上，好像有着不详的预感，避免坐在过分舒适的座位上。连病人们的咳嗽声都刻意压低了。  
不久，荷兰首相的声音出现了，既响亮又镇静，他应许人们不会有战争。因他从双方的高级官员处得到这样的保证，荷兰中立的立场会受到邻国的尊重。这是第二次大战，但没有什么可畏惧的。他呼吁荷兰人民保持镇静并且——  
突然，一切都静了下来。Shaw和Ms Groves惊讶地抬起头来，原来Finch把收音机关了，他眼中充满怒火，是她们从来没有见过的。他说：“在没有希望的时候，向人民说有希望的话是不对的，把信心建立在愿望上也是不对的。战争会来临，德国人会来攻击我们，我们会败亡。”  
Finch叹了一口气，仍旧礼貌的向所有人道过晚安，不一会便传来Finch节奏独特的上楼休息的脚步声。Shaw与Ms Groves呆呆的坐在椅子上没有动。Finch一向善于在各种情况下都能找出一丝善良。他不轻易相信邪恶。如果Finch现在看到了战争与败亡，那么事情必然没有其他演变的可能。  
Ms Groves从床上闪电似的坐了起来，那是什么？啊，又来了一次！先是一阵强光，随即是一声巨大的爆炸声。甚至连床都震动了。Ms Groves走到窗前向外看，烟囱顶上那一小片天空呈现着橘红色。她摸索到自己的睡袍，匆匆穿上，就往楼下直冲，一把推开Finch的房门。Finch正回过头来，匆忙之中碰翻了桌子上的墨水，信纸上绽开大片黑色的花朵。Shaw这时也冲了进来，她还穿着睡衣，手里却端着一把上膛的猎枪。  
Finch焦虑的瞪大眼睛，充满厌恶地扫了一眼令他不舒服的武器。Shaw下意识地想把枪插回去，但是她忘了自己只穿着一条单薄的睡裙，根本没带枪套。她有点无奈地回望Finch。  
“战争开始了，Harry。”MS Groves淡淡地说。  
Shaw和Ms Groves护在Finch两旁，三人迅速躲入地下室，这时距首相演讲仅仅过了五个小时。炸弹爆炸的声音多半是从机场那边传来的，发红的天空映着整个房间，使屋子染上一层奇异的色彩。那些放药品的架子，有节奏发出噪音的玻璃容器和那座古老的座钟都闪烁着一种怪异的光芒。  
仿佛有几个小时之久，炸弹的爆炸声终于变得稀疏起来，也越来越远了。接着响起的是火烛的警报声和消防车的汽笛声。“我去泡壶茶，Harold，你等一会再出来。”Ms Groves说着，打开地下室的门向外看，Shaw已经换回她平时穿的衣服，也穿好了白大褂。天色亮了起来，有被流弹所伤的人陆续来到诊所。三个过于冷静的医生开始忙碌起来。  
不一会，空旷的诊所变得拥挤起来，不时有妇女和孩子的哭泣声响起，Finch忙着安抚病人，Shaw和Ms Groves正高效地处理着伤员。“Finch你这里果然忙开锅了。”Finch正递给一个小男孩糖果，抬头就看见Zoe Morgan快步走进来。  
“Ms Morgan，日安，如你所见我这里一如既往。”Finch苦笑。  
“没时间客套了，Finch，你的老朋友要上战场了。”她把一封信拍在Finch手里。

［1915年 法国 巴黎东郊］  
“六个小时，令人惊讶，我已经很久没有遇到能难住Kara三个小时以上的人物了。通常情况下那女人能让你在一小时内后悔出生。”  
JohnReese随手拉过一把椅子，椅子腿在地面上划出刺耳的声响，他似乎毫不在意，大咧咧地往椅子上一坐，一双长腿放松地交叠在一起。坐在他对面的囚犯依旧低垂着头，没有接他的话。那个可怜的女人刚刚从电刑台上下来，金色的头发早已失去了光泽，此时正蓬乱的缠绕在一起，有一大丛头发散落下来覆盖住她的半张脸似乎能为她遮挡一丝审讯室的强光。  
“考文……艾丽西亚，我认识你，你之前是北极光分队的顾问，我当时和Mark Snow搭档，与你们的人合作过，我喜欢你们的人，干活干净。“Reese的语调几乎是欢快的，仿佛他对面的人真的是要和他叙旧，而没有在缓慢失血中瑟瑟发抖一样。女人终于有了反应，她抬起了头看向他。  
“你能通过北极光的背景调查和测谎，证明至少一开始你是忠于德国的，所以法国人到底给了你什么好处？叛国？认真的？Snow调查过你，你没有家人，朋友也很单纯，只知道你与一名叫Nathan Ingram的商人来往密切，他是谁？你的情人？还是说他也是法国间谍？Kara被叫去开会了，她最讨厌开会了，一会她回来你可就不好过了，要我说，你不如告诉我算了，我也不喜欢对同事动手。”Reese用那双绿宝石一样的眼睛望着女人，用一副调情般的低柔声音说着话，Kara曾经多少次嘲笑他那双过于多情的眼睛，只要他用那双眼睛专注地望向别人，就会让人忍不住吻他或者操他。  
那女人回望他，突然笑了。  
“JohnReese，对吧？Kara Standon养的狗，这些都是她教你的？学的还有模有样的，一个唱红脸一个唱白脸这一套。”那女人的声音粗粝得吓人，她发出古怪又刺耳的几声怪笑。  
Reese仍旧挂着一副无所谓的脸，没有丝毫被冒犯到的样子。心里确开始盘算着要对她动刑了，当然，也是Kara教的，叛国者没有第二次机会。Reese拿出一支注射器，轻轻向上推动活塞压出针筒里的气泡。  
“既然都是自己人，想必就不用我告诉你这是什么了吧？”Reese欢快的说。  
“汽油，真是经济实惠”只要注入2mg，她就会休克抽搐，连自己的名字都不记得。再过半小时，她会说出所有的事“所以就告诉我吧，你卖掉了什么秘密？”冰冷的针管刺入皮肤，那双常年持枪的手很稳，完美的保持不动。  
“你什么都得不到，小子，因为我根本就不是间谍。”女人的语气依旧平稳，没有一丝惊慌和恐惧，仿佛安然地接受了为她预定的结局。“你以为你在为谁效力？国家？党？看看你，你是个完美的作品，Kara很喜欢你吧？”Reese依旧面无表情，手指动了动缓慢的推进注射器。“你以为你在做什么？你杀人，你还相信自己是正义的？事实，你想知道的真相就是德意志的体制的缺陷暴露出来了而我知道了太多被掩饰的阴谋和秘密，所以我要被清除掉，我们向来都喜欢自己清理门户不是？”  
注射器终于推倒了尽头，女人安静下来，接着开始抽搐，一边嘶声尖叫一边泪流不止，她的身体高高的拱起又落下，和固定她的椅子一起重重的侧翻在地上发出巨响。  
Reese坐在阴影里冷冷地看着在地上挣扎的女人，那些没有任何意义的声音仿佛游离在灯光边缘，Reese只能看到失真的画面，他感觉她处于一个时空的断层。Kara推门走了进来，Reese没有动，Kara看看他，又看看犯人，皱了皱眉“什么都没问出来，我猜？”那甚至都不是一个问句。Reese点点头。  
“行了，换我吧，你可以出去了。”她跃跃欲试地戴上手套，Reese没兴趣看她用刑，马上离开了。  
第二天一早他听到考文被处决，紧接着主控者小组被强制解散，人员下落不明。

(待续)


	3. Chapter 3

［1940年 荷兰 百徳街Finch诊所］  
“非常感谢，Mr Marconi，现在抗生素紧缺，多亏了你从意大利收购的这批货，我代替百徳街的邻居们向你致谢，您的善行拯救了许多病人。”Finch客气地给送货的药商行了个礼，那商人是个身材高大健壮的意大利血统男人，有着一张轮廓硬朗的脸，左眼有一道长长的刀疤，坊间传言他与黑手党有来往。  
刀疤脸被Finch文绉绉的用词搞得浑身不自在：“得了，教授，我就是个跑腿的，你要谢可得谢我老板去，我就管收钱送货。”  
“代我向您的老板问好，他可真是一位心地善良的绅士，真希望能有幸见他一面，当面向他表达感谢，自开战以来，能保证稳定供货的也只有您的老板了。”Finch接过MS Groves递来的茶，转手递给了刀疤脸。  
“哦，你见过他，老板说他欠你一个人情。”刀疤脸倒也不客气，直接灌进了肚，喝法与Fusco如出一辙，按他的说法：我们俗人都这么喝茶。  
Finch露出疑惑的神情：“我从来没见过你的老板，MrMarconi，从我们有生意往来开始一直都是您来交接货的。”  
刀疤脸笑了笑，他笑起来怪吓人的，旁边的小女孩一下子就哭出来了。Finch慌忙去哄，刀疤脸无奈的耸耸肩，向门外走去：“老板很欣赏你的棋艺，Finch医生，他说有机会一定要再切磋。”他只丢下一句话就离开了，留下Finch露出恍然大悟的神情。  
荷兰的国军抵抗了五天，诊所一直处于高度忙碌的状态。收音机一直开着，就放在Finch开处方的大桌子上。如今收音机成了哈林市的耳目，也是全哈林的命脉，因为自从那一夜之后，虽然还时常听见飞机由头顶上飞过，但轰炸的声音确没有那么近了。  
轰炸夜过后的第二天早上，收音机播出指示，告诉居民要把底层的玻璃窗加贴胶纸，于是Fusco把所有的胶纸都搬出来免费发给百徳街的居民。当各种各样的消息，一卷卷的胶带和前夜可怕的见闻在挨家挨户地传递开来时，一种极少见的邻里之情开始洋溢在每个人的心中。一间面包房的老板，平日里是公开声称反对犹太人的，如今则忙着帮助那位犹太皮货商在震动松了的玻璃窗上钉上木板。  
Finch以一种肉眼可见的焦虑在病床之间来回渡步，时不时望向门外的街道。一个瘦高的金发女人的身影出现了，Finch飞快地走到门前去迎接她，他一着急就跛的更厉害了：“MsMorgan，总是很高兴见到你。”他的声音因过于紧绷带上了点颤音，语速也加快了许多。Zoe Morgan没有向往常一样露出迷人得体的微笑，Finch也发现了这一点。“Harold。”她叫了他的名字之后突兀的停了下来，一瞬间两个人都没有继续说话。Finch那么聪明的人当然猜到发生了什么，但他必须要等Zoe Morgan说出来。  
Ms Morgan又一次看向他的眼睛，似乎下定了决心：“Harold，我与Ingram的线人失去联系了，他所在的队伍前天进入西北战场之后就再也没有任何消息了，今天下午的线报，一支队伍遭到德军埋伏，全军覆没，正好位于Ingram所在分队的行进路线上…..”她的声音越来越小，别开了视线，不敢注视那双盛满心碎的蓝眼睛。  
“我知道了，Ms Morgan，还是感谢你特地赶来告知我这个消息。”Finch的语调依旧平板，他将克制自己的情绪作为一种本能，一种保护机制。他礼貌的道过谢，开始动手收拾桌子上的医疗器械，他的手始终平稳。Shaw拿着几个药瓶从楼上下来，她看到Morgan愣了一下，随即又看了看在一旁若无其事忙碌着的Finch，突然开口：“Finch，你不能去，你知道你去了很有可能一无所获还置自己于险地。”  
Finch停下手里的动作，仍旧低着头：“我知道他在那里，Sameen。”

［1914年 波兰 华沙］  
距离Nathan卖掉机器已经过去两周了，这两周里，Harold和Nathan搬出了华沙理工大学的宿舍，在学校附近买下一幢房子，本来Harold是想和Nathan分开住的，毕竟Nathan公子歌的脾性不改风流依旧，Harold可不想打扰他约会，可是他一头金发俊俏的朋友死缠烂打非不同意，于是Harold只好无奈的把东西搬到二楼，把一楼留给Nathan自己折腾吧。他们的公寓附近有一个小公园，公园西北方向的餐厅有全华沙最棒的英式早茶。Harold每到周末都会去那里，他对那里的本尼迪克蛋情有独钟，临窗的座位可以看到公园中央的喷泉，喷泉前的广场上总有雀鸟徘徊。Harold喜欢那些敏捷的生灵，他回去之前总会顺路去喂那些鸟，他还记得有一次Nathan不小心拿了他的外套结果从口袋里摸出一小包谷物时那好笑的表情。他一边回忆一边笑了起来，又喝了一口手中温度刚好的煎绿茶。  
那个一头红发的纤细背影在一片起飞的白色群鸟中央伫立，猝不及防撞进他的视线。那位女子似乎是一名旅途中的画家，Harold能看到她面前的画布，明亮简洁的色块在她的指尖跳起舞。Harold愣在那里，就这样看着，那画家本人也正在Harold眼里的画面中了。  
“Hello？”他突兀地打了招呼，声音没控制好，有些过于响了，惊飞了几只鸟。  
那一头耀眼的红发在阳光下微微晃动，她转过头，粉色的面颊上绽放一个天真又优雅的微笑。那微笑被Harold小心翼翼的制作成标本，挂在了记忆中一个无人会打扰的角落。  
“Hello back”她发自内心的笑，简单的快乐，她的伦敦口音脆脆的，Harold也不由得微笑起来。  
“所以，你喜欢凯妥珂勒惠支注1的版画？”Grace的眼睛亮亮的，他知道她的名字了，当他们两个一同坐在一家法式咖啡馆的露天餐桌前时他们聊起了文学和艺术。  
“是的，她的画非常有分量，作为一名女性她所展现出来的坚强的灵魂令人敬佩，看她的作品总会有一种很强烈的感受，就好像，好像……”  
“能感受到生命的重量。”  
“对！是的！就是这种感觉。”Harold啜了一口咖啡，加了太多的奶，他不动声色地放下，Grace有着非常灵敏对艺术触觉，他已经很久没有遇到过和他在艺术上志趣相投的人了。  
“我喜欢她的表现手法，但是我不喜欢这些作品令人不安的隐喻，因为她所表达的仿佛预言，而现在看来，那很有可能成为现实。”Harold本来想选择相对轻松的话题的，但是可能是因为送走机器带给他的不安过于明显了，令他怎么也乐观不起来，关于这件事他和Nathan昨天还吵了一架。  
“Harold”一只白皙的手搭上他的手臂，Grace有些担忧地望向他“总有一些事情你我左右不了，虽然艺术不论政治，但现在的局势我们有目共睹，墨菲定律并不意味着坏事总会发生，而是意味着应发生之事必将发生，而黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。注2”  
Grace的蓝眼睛坚定又温柔地望着他，Harold想把自己交给她，那一瞬间他想告诉她他真正的姓名，他努力抑制住这危险的想法，餐厅的门开着，有慵懒的法语爵士飘散稀释在空气中，他听到那个醇厚的男声低低的吟唱着他的忧伤：  
Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier（不要离开我，应该要忘记，所有能忘记的）  
“Grace，关于我，我想，我有些事需要告诉你….”  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du Bonheur（有时，因为疑惑，而失去幸福）  
“Harold.”她柔和地打断他不安的话语“无论如何，无论你有什么不能说的秘密，你可以不必告诉我，因为无论怎样我都相信你。”她一无所知又仿佛洞悉他的全部，Harold几乎是心怀感激地回握她的手，他还能说什么呢？

注1:珂勒惠支（1867—1945）德国女版画家，雕塑家。  
注2:莎士比亚


	4. Chapter 4

［1895年意大利巴勒莫教养院］  
“Anthony，他妈的，你还有烟没有？我只剩下一根火柴了。”Bruce气急败坏地向他走来，看样子是打架不顺。  
Anthony倚在铁栅栏上，两条腿交叠在一起，感觉不太舒服，又换了个姿势，栅栏被他的动作弄得沙沙作响，听着就让人没来由的火大。  
“滚开，往那边点儿！”Bruce踹了一脚Anthony的小腿，靠在他旁边。Anthony在上衣口袋里掏了半天，摸出一个皱巴巴的烟盒。还有一根，他从中间掰断，分一半给Bruce。他满足地吸了一口，发现Anthony还在和火柴过不去。  
集合哨突然响了吓得他俩蹦起来，烟掉在裤子上，烫出一个洞。  
“操，刀疤脸，操。”Bruce一急了就会带着把他也骂进去。  
教官站在院子里扯着嗓子喊：“全体集合，欢迎新成员！”  
“你怎么进来的？”说这话时Elias已经被揍过六次，鼻梁断过三次，第二次断了之后还没长好又断了一次，失去了两颗牙，其中一颗拜面前这位所赐——  
“哦，宰了我老子。”Anthony靠过去，指了指脸上的伤疤：“他是个混蛋，酗酒，打女人。”刚来的时候他真被那道疤唬住了，以为Anthony成年了，Anthony满意地看到Elias瞪大了眼睛，但是没有畏缩。“那你呢？”  
“我还没来得及宰我老子。”  
Anthony大笑着揽过Elias“我喜欢你！”  
Elias知道Anthony没说谎，而意识到自己和一个货真价实的杀人犯肩并肩坐着，有种很奇妙的感觉，他向Anthony靠了靠，谋杀犯是温暖的，而巴勒莫的冬天见鬼的冷。  
“你认真的？这可不是伊顿。“Anthony盯着Elias铺了一床的书本纸片铅笔头。  
“笔利于剑，如果你知道朝哪捅的话。”Elias瞪着他，Anthony抽出一张纸  
“Venividivici”Elias帮他读出来：“我来，我见，我征服。”  
Anthony无动于衷地哼了一声。  
“我们不可能一直在这里，外面有无限可能。”Elias望着远方。  
“太他妈远了。”  
“凯撒大帝看着小亚细亚的时候可没这么说，否则就没有罗马帝国了。”Elias把纸条拍在他胸前。  
“你不要了？”Anthony拿着纸条不知如何是好。  
“给你了。”Elias耸耸肩。  
“说不准你是个能上大学的料，不，不是说不准，你就是，我就不行，从这里出去，没准就真进监狱了，雄心壮志什么的——你别那么盯着我。”  
“没准我对你有意思。”Elias说，Anthony笑了，有点恼火。  
“Anthony——你在这里也许是老大——”  
“得了吧，别人看不出来，我可不是老大，你是，Carl，我听你的，你说了算。”  
Elias张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
“你是老大，我不背叛你。”  
“他怎么样？”Bruce边说边抽了一口新买的烟，货源换了，比上次那批好太多  
“他不错，脑子好，嘴巴严，能和你一起上大学，你应该去和他聊聊，你俩能谈得来。”Anthony懒得去折腾火柴了，直接凑过去在Bruce那点上自己的烟。  
“哦，那挺好，”Bruce扫了Anthony一眼  
“是不是今天晚上我就得去隔壁了？”Anthony被呛了一下，翻了个白眼  
“还不用呢，你可以赌下周或者下下周。”这回轮到Bruce翻白眼了。  
“你确定他有17岁了？”隔了一会Bruce突然问。  
“我不确定，但管他的，这他妈的有什么关系么？”Anthony终于也憋不住破口大骂起来。  
“说的也是。”Bruce终于满意地抽完手中的烟。

 

［1940年荷兰火线外围］  
Harold Finch站在那片焦土上，春日的清晨伤痕累累。战火燃尽的灰色涂满整个视野，横亘在每一具不能再开口的躯体上。Finch僵硬地向前走去，这里只是火线外围，而前方，才是真正的硫磺与火（a注1）。手中的医药箱总是荡在那只伤腿上，Finch恼火地换了一只手。他不知道自己在做什么，他向前走完全是出于惯性。  
结局，他明明已经握在手心里了。  
Finch把手插进口袋——荷兰军医的制服，坚硬厚重。那个凉凉硬硬的金属片抵着他的指节，未来得及染上温度，Finch把它拿了出来。  
“Nathan Ingram”  
那个名字，他甚至不用看，指尖轻轻掠过他都能分辨出那浅浅的纹路是哪几个字母。Finch在心里默念这个名字，一瞬间他仿佛不认识这个人。一头金发英俊的老友的脸出现在他的脑海中，他对他笑，漫不经心的。Finch无法把这一串字母和那张脸对应到一起，这一切令他感到荒谬，仿佛他现在转身回去，就会回到那间房子，就会看到他的老朋友正坐在他的书桌前喝着令他不满的酒精饮料等着他——  
他看到他了，一切想象戛然而止，如同琴弦崩断。  
Finch陷入了两难命题，他意识到自己应该走过去，可是他的四肢都在极力抗拒着行动，如同损坏了的应激防护机制。他当然知道Nathan Ingram就在那里，不到400码的直线距离。可是他的好朋友已经不在那里了。那个总是给他带来无穷无尽的头痛，又总是以自己的方式别扭的关心他的人；那个意气风发永远站在人群中央拼命发光的人；那个总能望向人群外围精准的找到自己的人，那个曾经被称为Nathan Ingram的人，离开了，只有那具残破的躯体躺在那里，另一具躯体旁，浸染了泥土和血，缄默如同从未言明。  
在那片絮絮低语的晨雾中，他亲手埋葬了Nathan Ingram，和一个叫做Harold Wren的冤魂。  
“医生……”一声细细的呼唤，像是错觉。Finch摇摇头，压抑住窒息的感觉，Finch感到自己的感官变得迟钝，甚至悲伤都能稀释掉一样。  
“医生。”这次很清晰，他听得非常清楚。那是一个非常细的童声，说的是荷兰语，Finch回过身，看见一个八九岁大的犹太小姑娘。  
“孩子，你怎么在这？”Finch吃了一惊，小女孩身上满是泥土和血迹，那出血量看起来不可能安然无恙。“你还好么？哪里受伤了？能听懂我说的话？”Finch有点语无伦次，他费力的蹲下检查孩子的伤。“不是我的，不是我的血。是，叔叔，一个，地雷，扑过来，他，我，爆炸，我——”女孩费力地表述着，“我晕过去了，刚刚醒来，听到你，医生？”她用手比划着Finch身上的制服。  
“你受伤了么？”Finch扶住她瘦小的肩膀，女孩摇摇头。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“特蕾莎。”她看向他：“能，救，那个叔叔，活着，他？”Finch掏出手帕轻轻的擦着她的脸。“好的，请带我过去。”特蕾莎仍然看着他，眼神有些犹豫，没有动。  
“怎么了？你哪里不舒服？”Finch又担忧起来  
特蕾莎摇摇头“德国，士兵。”她用力地说。  
“还有德国士兵在那边？”Finch紧张地四处看。  
特蕾莎又摇头“德国，士兵，他，我。”  
Finch皱起眉，过了一会，好像明白了：“你是说救你的叔叔是德国士兵？”  
他有些不确定的问，特蕾莎用力点头。  
“好的，我明白了，特蕾莎，你是个勇敢的好姑娘，现在，带我去看看他吧。”  
Finch站起身跟着女孩走。  
一个穿着军装的高大男人俯卧在一条壕沟里缩成一团，摆出保护的姿势，男人已经昏迷过去，腹部和腿部血肉模糊，Finch快步走上去，开始检查伤员，一块狗牌从血迹斑斑的衬衣中露了出来。  
“John Reese？”Finch瞪大眼睛。

注1:地狱  
PS：小女孩是俩人拯救的第二个号码，四叔和前夫哥的时间线完美错开，还是老师和刀疤哥甜，宅总这一更真是扎心（吐血）


	5. Chapter 5

［1898年 英国 德比郡］  
“Harold少爷，老爷在找您，容我提醒您一句，现在离您今晚的生日宴会只有不到一个时辰了，请您更衣吧。”  
年幼的伯爵次子此时正在庄园的一处花丛边，聚精会神地盯着不远处一只稍作停留的麻雀。老管家一出声，那只机灵的小生物就飞走了。Harold鼓了鼓腮，有的不高兴地转过头。  
“向您道歉，少爷，我本无意冒犯您与您的朋友。”老管家恭敬地向后退了半步，微微前倾身体。  
“没关系的，Mr Brook，时间确实不早了，还有，我都说了不要再叫我少爷了。”小男孩站了起来，跟着管家往回走。“这怎么行？Harold少爷，那岂不是太不合礼数了，作为一名绅士，这是不被赞许的。”老管家推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，依旧恭顺地半低着头。Harold学着父亲的样子叹了口气，老管家的嘴角有些上扬。  
“我哥哥今年又不能回来了么？他明明答应和我一起庆祝我满九岁的。”Harold皱了皱眉，看向管家。“是的，少爷，年长些的少爷正在公学准备板球赛和开放日的事宜，恐怕今晚不能如约参加您的生日宴会了，代他向您致歉，作为一名绅士，食言是非常不恰当的做法，等他夏歇回来我一定提醒老爷告诫他才是。”老管家故作严肃的说，逗笑了一旁嘟嘴的小少爷。  
“行啦，Mr.Brook，让哥哥忙他的去吧，我马上也快到入学的年纪了，说不定会追随哥哥的脚步去读伊顿了。到时候我们兄弟俩就可以一起过生日了。”老管家微笑起来。  
“那是父亲么？父亲在车库做什么？他还没有更衣么？”Harold远远的看到父亲穿着衬衫和马甲，正在他的劳斯莱斯前忙碌着什么。老管家有些犹豫，看了看沉浸在自己世界里的伯爵又看了看Harold有些为难：“少爷，梅小姐在楼上等您，我就不陪您上去了，我去看看老爷是否需要帮助……”  
“Harold！”老管家还没说完，就被打断，伯爵看到了他的儿子和管家，开心地呼唤他们。Harold立刻向父亲跑去，管家只好快步跟上来。  
“哦，Harold，我亲爱的孩子，今天过得愉快么？”“我很好，父亲。”年长的伯爵一把抱起儿子在空中转了半圈，吓得Harold紧紧地搂住他的脖子。“来看看我心爱的车，我稍稍改装了一下，我把离合拆了下来现在装不回去了，发动不了，我记得你对这类机器挺感兴趣对，要不要来试试看？和爸爸一起来？”父亲亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭Harold，胡子硬硬的有点扎人。Harold稍稍向一边躲了躲。“我很乐意，父亲，可是晚宴就要开始了，您再不去准备恐怕就来不及了。”管家一脸惊慌地想要开口说些什么，但是太迟了。  
“什么晚宴，亲爱的？今天有什么特别的活动么？”伯爵一脸迷惑。  
Harold的表情从欣喜转为失落又慢慢化为惊讶，老管家别过头去，终于瞒不住了。“我的……生日，父亲，今天是我的生日，您今早还和我一起商量今晚的宾客名单，您不记得了么？”伯爵脸上满是不知所措和愧疚的神色。“对不起，Harold，我最近总是记不住很多事，我….”  
“多久了？”Harold望向管家，管家为难地看了看伯爵，叹了口气：“有四个多月了，少爷，之前并不明显，老爷就没有告诉您。”“Harold……”  
“为什么不告诉我？”Harold愤怒地望向父亲，眼泪在那双纯净的蓝色眸子里打转。“少爷。”他转身跑了起来，漫无目的地在庄园里奔跑着，他不在乎跑向哪里，回忆起来或许就是从那时开始，Harold产生了修复什么东西的信念。而似乎也就是在那时，结局已经写好，那唯一不能再完好如初的东西，记忆。  
九岁的第一天，Harold收到了第二本鸟类图鉴，父亲记得他热爱的生灵，却忘记了去年他早已送出了相同的礼物。

 

［1914年 德法交界］  
“喂，新来的！你叫什么名字？你过来！”班长粗声粗气地吼向一个新兵。  
“John”新兵答道，走了过来。  
“大声点，听不见！你叫什么！”班长没好气地说，他的耳朵在一次爆炸中遭了殃，从那之后和人说话都用吼的。  
“John，我叫John！”这一次手长脚长的少年也提高了音量，只不过一下没控制好，喊得有些太大声了，半个班的人都齐刷刷地看向他，少年一下愣住了，满脸通红。后来他就被叫做“害羞的John”了，这件事没少被战友拿来下酒。班里有三个叫John的，其他两个分别被叫了“瘦子John”和“大块头John”，班长一开始执意要叫他“好看的John”还好被他及时的制止了。  
“所以，你是从哪里过来的？”问他话的是大块头John，他不想称呼别人“John”  
“梅特拉赫”“见鬼的那是哪儿？”“一个小镇，德国，法国，卢森堡交界线上，说不清楚的一个地方。”大块头John递给他酒，他顿了一下，接过来灌了一口，呛得他眼泪都快出来了。大块头John笑话起他来：“你是姑娘么？没喝过酒？”  
“咳咳咳，当然喝过，啤酒，这他妈是什么东西，好辣！”John咳嗽着，用力清了清嗓子，自己的声音听起来怪怪的。“小子，这是威士忌，好东西，男人都喝这个，你看看你，这水汪汪的眼睛，让人想欺负你，你第一次上战场吧？你多大？成年了么？”“当然成年了，我20了，当了两年兵了。”John下意识坐了坐直，但是和大块头John比，他还是显得瘦瘦小小的。“才20，怪不得，小孩子，你不适合干这个，说真的，你为什么要当兵呢？”John突然就沉默了。大块头也不是真的想要知道，他拍了拍John的后背，又喝了一口酒：“行啦，男人都有那么几件事不想让人知道，我不问你了。”大块头John站起来，拍拍屁股上的土“到我轮班放哨了，你快回去吧，不然一会班长又要扯着嗓子骂人了。”  
炮火声，越来越近了，那不是梦的背景音，那是——  
“John！快起来，不好了！”John一下子坐起来，又一声炮响，这次更近，震得整个行军帐篷都晃了起来。“怎么回事？”他一边大声问，一边飞快的起来检查自己的枪。“我们被偷袭了！快出来！”“什么——”John还没有看清楚对方的脸，就被战友一把拉了过来甩出帐篷，在他扑倒在地的同时，他们刚刚睡的帐篷化为一堆焦土。而刚刚救了他的人——他看清楚了，是瘦子John，正拖着一条腿向他走来。John赶快上去扶住他，漫无目的地四处寻找其他的战友。  
“John！”两人同时抬头，看到班长正跑过来“那是什么？”“是法国的军队！”  
“我们自己的兄弟——”“当心！”一片混乱中班长冲过来架住瘦子John的另一只胳膊，带着他趴在掩体后面，三个人挤在泥土与尸体的废墟中一动也不敢动。  
突击轰炸直到黎明时分才结束，期间有一颗较近的炮弹令John昏迷了一会，而瘦子John由于失血过多死在了日出前。John再醒来听到了法军扫荡战场的脚步声，他看了班长一眼，两人心一横闭上眼睛躺在那里一动不动。脚步声越来越近了，还有时不时响起的补枪的声音。John默默咬住口腔内侧，努力装成一具合格的尸体。声音更近了，有细碎的法语交谈声。脚步声停在了John旁边，John屏住呼吸。  
枪上膛的声音。  
“去他妈的法国佬！”班长的声音，枪响，混乱的法语，又几声枪响，肉体倒在地上沉重的闷响，脚步声远去。  
眼泪在他紧闭的眼睛里挣扎，他几乎控制不住自己的颤抖，他不敢睁开眼睛去看发生了什么，他更不敢去想睁开眼睛后要面对怎样的生活。  
“没事了，John，他们走了。”班长的声音，John猛的睁开眼睛，看见班长仰面躺在他旁边，满身是血，还有更多的血在流出来，John的眼泪夺眶而出。  
“嘿，小子，哭什么，姑娘才哭，你安全了，快走吧。”  
班里只有一个John了。

 

PS：这一更真是密集刀片（躺），小宅超级乖超级让人心疼啊，四叔青涩的新兵时光，少年真可爱，啊，挺喜欢大块头和班长的，领便当好心塞。之前画的图可以方便大家脑补。


	6. Chapter 6

［1940年 荷兰 百德街Finch诊所］  
托盘摔在地上发出吓人的响声,盘子里的几支玻璃药剂瓶摔得粉身碎骨。全诊所的人都停止了交谈,齐齐向发出声音的方向张望。MsShaw放下手中的酒精棉,快步向声源处走去,是处方室。 “Root”Shaw停在门边,看到MsGroves蹲在地上,惊慌地用手去捡支离破碎的玻璃片“当心——”“嘶”锋利的边缘划过白嫩的指尖，鲜红的血一下子涌了出来。Shaw赶紧把她拉起来，拽过她的手检查伤口：“当心点啊，手受伤怎么做手术？真是的……”MsShaw正要给她处理伤口，MsGroves却突然反手握住她的手。“Sameen……”她轻声的叫她的名字，眼睛直直的盯着两人交握的手,她的手凉凉的。“他会没事的。Root，我知道你担心他,我也担心他,Harold会保护好他自己的。”MsShaw轻轻的挣脱她的手，替她把额前的一缕碎发拂到耳后，然后捧起她的脸,坚定地直视她不安的双眼，Shaw的手很温暖，令她想要流泪。“Harold是我们之中最聪明的，他总会平安无事的。”Shaw轻声说,声音从来没有这么温柔过。Root突然紧紧地抱住了她,Shaw一楞,克制住自己把任何靠近的人掀翻的冲动,笨拙的把手扶在Root瘦削的肩膀上,她能感受到那个拥抱她的人的颤抖,Root终于把脸埋在她的肩膀上啜泣出声。  
Finch此时正在距离担心着他的两个养女很远的地方,他费力的提着一壶热水向几个营地边缘的帐篷走去。笨重的水壶随着他不稳定的步子发出闷闷的响声。Finch放下壶,直起腰休息一下,这不远的一段路他中途休息了两三次,Finch不得不恼火自己身体的局限性。那次爆炸带给他的阴影无时无刻不在提醒着他,他已经死过一次,他和Nathan,Nathan,他闭了闭眼,咬咬牙又提起水壶打算一口气走回帐篷。 躺在床上的人还是没有醒来的迹象。 Finch把热水兑进凉水盆里,用手试了试温度,稍微有些热,他脱掉笨重的军医外套,只穿一件衬衫开始工作——清理伤员。那个叫JohnReese的倒霉蛋,断了两根肋骨,腹腔内数不清的弹片,竟然没有伤到要害,大腿处的弹片离主动脉不足一英寸,从这点看不知该说他是不幸还是万幸了。Finch拧掉一部分水,轻轻的用毛巾擦拭伤员的脸,这张脸,Finch小心地擦去额角的血迹,这个男人有一张英俊的脸,Finch忍不住盯着他看,轮廓分明的眉骨,挺翘的鼻子,深深的眼窝和高耸的颧骨,过长的睫毛安静乖顺地在眼下投上阴影,Finch想去摸摸看,会不会像只在指尖扑闪的蝴蝶? Finch叹了口气,继续清理这位沉睡的道林格雷。上次这个人莫名其妙的冲出来救了他,没想到会以这种方式再见面。Finch更惊讶的是自己竟然还记得这个人,要知道他和他只有一面之缘,而如今已经过去将近20年,他能认出他证明他的脸上一定还有哪些区域没变。Finch承认他永远记得那双眼睛,温柔湿润仿佛有温度的绿宝石,那双美的摄人心魄的眼睛竟然长在这样一个坚毅的男人脸上却意外的契合。Finch的手擦过宽阔的胸膛,一道横贯三角肌和右锁骨的狭长疤痕露了出来 而左侧锁骨下方几英寸的地方有一个子弹留下的圆形疤痕,随着清理，越来越多的疤痕出现在这具躯体上,新旧交织,深浅不一,仿佛秘密,仿佛诗篇。Finch惊讶于他们的美，他的手无知觉的停在他的心脏上方。  
突然一股强大的力向他袭来,Finch还未来得及反应过来发生了什么就被掀翻向后倒去重重地摔在床上,还好有一只手及时地护住了他脆弱的颈椎,Finch头晕目眩努力的想要聚焦。 “是你?”一个温柔的男声,Finch终于看清了——他正对上那双美丽的眼睛。 ［1912年 波兰 华沙］  
“Sam，到这来,咳咳……”MrsGroves坐在靠窗的藤椅上向一旁发呆的小女儿招了招手,她的手苍白纤细,能看到泛青的血管和骨节在皮肤下横亘交错  
Samantha跑了过来,乖巧的坐在母亲身旁,她能看到生命在母亲身上停留又飞快地逝去的痕迹,在这不会很长的旅途末端,她决定尽全力做一个好女孩。 “妈,你冷么?要不要我把窗户关上?”MrsGroves轻轻点了点头,Samantha轻巧地闪身过去关上了窗，最后一缕初夏的微风用尽全力浮动了她那头暗金色的长发,她继承了母亲的直发，却因为父亲的神色基因而拥有了一头偏暗的金色头发，不像他母亲的浅金色那么明亮,她的头发只有在阳光下才会显出些金色的光彩,一如她的性格平时隐藏锋芒,但到了擅长的领域便会发出炫目的能量。  
“Sam，你又和你爸爸闹别扭了?这次是因为什么？”MrsGroves拉过女儿柔软的小手，温柔的望着她，病痛夺走了她所有的锋芒与棱角，使她整个人都是柔软温吞的。  
“是Hanna，Hanna要嫁人了,我爸爸在给她家送礼的时候和她姨妈聊天,顺便把我给卖了,要我去和他的什么表哥约会。妈,我才多大,我爸就那么着急吗?”Samansa夸张的扁了扁嘴，这个动作可一点也不淑女，MrsGroves浅浅地笑了笑,纵容了她。  
“这件事是你爸爸不对，等他从学校回来我会说他的，Sam不想约会就不要去了，你还小呢。”Samansa笑了起来,露出缺了一颗的门牙。  
“但是Sam，你不想结识一些男孩子么？你平总和Hanna一起玩，她出嫁了，你会寂寞的。”  
“才不要，那些男孩子都是蠢蛋，脑子里装的尽是垃圾，和他们交朋友就是浪费时间。”“Sam，注意你的用词，女孩子不可以用粗鲁的词汇。”MrsGroves板起脸。Samansa立即装可怜，一脸无辜地望着她，过了一会儿MrsGroves叹了一口气：“Sam，要知道，关于你，你和他们有一些……与众不同,你在数学和机械工程方面的惊人天赋，确实有些困扰，因为和你同龄的孩子们可能并不能跟的上你，从小到大我和你父亲也讨论过无数次这件事，但是我俩始终认为应该让你顺其自然发展，你可能不会像一个普通的波兰女孩一样学习学习刺绣，做做家务，嫁一个本分的丈夫，那样的生活不适合你，我决定尊重你自己的意愿，Sam，虽然作为一名女性你会多方受限，但你的才华不应该被埋没。”  
Samansa好一段时间安静的看着她的母亲，那位曾在数学界首屈一指的科学家，在遇到了她所爱的男人后，放弃了一切归隐于平淡无奇的生活的女人，他的母亲是最温柔坚强的女人，时隔多年后她仍旧这样认为。钥匙转动的脆响，“你爸回来了，让他明天带你去学校实验室玩儿怎么样？”Samantha的眼睛亮了起来“好!”  
初夏的午后温度就已经非常恼人了，HaroldWren穿着衬衫马甲仍旧热的有些出汗，反正下午实验室只有他和Nathan，他一边走，一边把马甲也搭在了手臂上。  
“Nathan，你要咖啡还是……”推开门,他直接愣在了那里，一个小女孩，大概八九岁的样子，穿着一条格子裙，踩在板凳上正费力的解着他昨天写在黑板角落的一个方程，那个方程他解了好几次都没解出答案，而这个解法看起来可行性颇高。小女孩依旧写着，一个漂亮的代换，答案便出现了。HaroldWren目瞪口呆，半天才反应过来说话。  
“你好，小姐，请问你是……?”  
“叫我Sam，书呆子。”


	7. Chapter 7

［1940年 荷兰 德国－荷兰战场 荷兰驻地］  
“所以，你来这干嘛，你肯定不是军医。”刚刚裸着把他按在床上的男人这会儿正随意的扯了条被单围在腰上，坐在床边饶有兴趣地打量他，说真的，他是怎么对这一切接受良好的？这家伙看起来自在地像坐在自家床上。  
Finch瞪了他一眼，把手里的热毛巾丟在他身上，刚刚被扑倒时虽然那人照顾了他的脖子，但腰就没有那么幸运了，这会儿Finch感觉坐直是件困难的事。  
Reese接过毛巾，自然而然地擦了擦脸：“你现在的身份是医生了？你确定，你的身体条件能上手术台？”Reese看着Finch僵硬的坐姿一脸一言难尽的表情。  
“Reese先生，我确实是一名医生，难道你还要看我的医生执照吗？放心，处理你的伤口的操作绝对符合标准流程。”Reese手上的动作停顿了，眼睛突然亮了起来：“你给我包扎的？一个人？可真叫我刮目相看啊，医生，所以你到底叫什么名字？”Reese居然还能笑得的没心没肺的。  
“我叫什么不重要，MrReese，还是感谢你当年救了我，终于有机会当面道谢。”Finch没来由的有些头痛。  
“没什么，举手之劳，你们的朋友在波兰不受欢迎，对了，你的花花公子朋友，代我向他问好。”Reese欢快的说，他发现Finch的脸色瞬间沉了下来，暗叫不妙。  
空气凝固了几分钟，Reese飞快的在脑海中的细节碎片拼在一起：“我，很抱歉，你是因为他才出现在这里吧……”Finch别开视线，半天才动了动嘴唇  
“Finch医生!Finch医生！快出来！大事不妙了！”帐篷外突然有人大喊，Finch还未来得及回答Reese的话，就站起来脚步不稳的走出去，不能让任何人进来看到这个敌国的伤兵。  
“怎么了？”Finch掀开帐篷的挡布，飞快的出来又放下，他后觉地反应过来自己忘了穿上制服，身上只有不得体的一件衬衫。“女王殿下，Finch医生，女王殿下离国隐退了，前方来报轰炸马上就要开始了，我们的国家……败亡了。”Finch没有出声，显然早已料到结局，可真正的亡国来临之时他还是有些不敢相信，才五天，Nathan战死才三天，他们苦苦守护的土地就被轻易越过。“快收拾东西医生，我们得撤退了。”  
Finch再次返回帐篷时，那个伤兵已经不在了，那个总是在不经意间出现又消失的无影无踪的男人仿佛是一个幻觉。Finch回到百德街的时候差点被人流冲倒，大街上挤得摩肩接踵，仿拂全哈林市的人都涌到街上来了，Finch走过史班河上的小桥，一路来到那棵樱桃树旁，每年春天，树上的花开得雪白灿烂，因此Root戏称它为“哈林新娘”如今多数花瓣已经脱落，在人群脚下铺成一张雪白的地毯，树上只剩下少数的花朵依旧留恋的留在新近发芽的嫩枝上。  
终于到了诊所所在的街区，Fusco家二楼的窗子突然打开了，Lee  
喊道：“我们投降了！”人群突然停了下来，Root在屋子里透过前门望见了他，她冲了出来一下子抱住Finch，泪水从脸颊流下。“如果是我，我会继续作战下去，我永远也不会投降。”Lee也看到了Finch，他大声说。Finch轻轻拍了拍伏在自己肩上的Root，抬头对少年说：“我的孩子，你说得好，因为荷兰真正的战争是从现在才开始的。”  
Reese向着驻地的方向前进，他的行进速度有些慢，大腿的伤口开始疼痛，Reese强迫自己想点什么分散注意力。  
“所以，你叫Finch？你到底有几假名字？”他看到熟悉的坦克轮廓向他靠近。

 

［1919年 德国 慕尼黑］  
当你找到那个将你与世界联系到一起的人，你就会变成一个不同的自己，一个更好的自己。而当这个人被从你身边夺走……那么，你又将变成什么？  
“Jessica……别闹，让我再睡会儿……“John抬起手臂遮住眼睛，还是有阳光逃逸出来顺着他的指缝落在脸上。“快起来，John已经中午了，昨天不是说好了今天出去玩吗？”见赖床的男友还是丝毫没有起来的意思，金发的女孩一下子扑在他身上，拽走了他的被子，John仍旧闭着眼睛，用力一扯把娇小的女孩和被子都揽到怀里。Jessica咯咯地笑着去挠他的痒，俩人滚作一团。John终于不情愿的睁开眼睛，Jessica闪闪发光的金发和红苹果一样的脸颊在阳光中美得像梦境一样。他凑过去吻她，下巴上新生的胡茬刺刺的换来女孩半真半假的抱怨。等到两个人腻歪够了终于穿好了衣服已经是下午了，无奈的随便找了些东西填饱肚子，John牵着Jessica的手在街上漫无目的的散步。  
夏末的风带着一丝炙热抚过衣角，距离大战结束已经有半年之久，这座城市以惊人的愈合力展现出了与战前相同的繁荣景象，一切祥和安宁，仿佛战争从未来过一样。但是亲身经历过大战的人，是不会忘记的，John能说出发生在这里的事，那些被抹去的被掩埋的不再被称作历史的历史。  
“John”Jessica凑过来，John能在那双蓝色的明亮的双眸里看到自己的倒影“John，”她叫了一声，他永远不会告诉任何人他有多爱听到自己的名字从Jessica口中念出，一个简单的音节，却能包含成千上万种温柔。“怎么了，亲爱的？”他用那双令无数人沉醉的绿色眼睛望向她，他的眼中有世界，世界中有她。  
“你……又要走了吧？下次我什么时候还能再见到你？三个月还是六个月？”她下意识的把他的手握得更紧了。  
每次看到她小心翼翼又依依不舍的神情都让他感到心悸，他还是习惯不了这个，被珍惜，被期待，被爱，John时常想Jessica或许真的是他的天使，她是他的阳光他的灯塔，指引他从地狱般的战场回家的路，她是一切美好事物的集合，John几乎不敢相信他可以拥有她……  
“四个月，这次我是教官，带一群孩子，没有什么危险，我不会上战场了，Jes”他笑着看着她，看着她的脸被笑容点亮，他又一次吻她，他看着她闭上眼，睫毛近在咫尺造成模糊的光晕，他眼前是真实的错觉，John闭上眼，有那么一瞬间他几乎要相信自己的谎言。  
“真想把你的军装藏起来，这样你就回不去了，只能呆在我身边。”Jessica的嘴唇贴在他耳边，温暖的吐息让他满足地颤栗。“那样你就是属于我的了。”金色的发丝扫过裸露在空气中锁骨下面的一小片皮肤，亲昵又暧昧。“我已经是你的了，我爱你，每天我都爱你更多，今天比昨天更爱你，明天比今天更爱你。注1  
他们在夕阳笼罩的小旅馆里做爱，缓慢又缱绻。柔软又温暖的躯体包裹着他，她仿佛是那个为他量身打造的容器。刚刚好装满一个他，一个他所有的爱。他尽力把过程拉得很长很长，高潮终于来临时她纵容的把他的头抱在胸前，他留恋的退出她的身体，倒在她身边喘着气。她的手心热热的，有些潮湿，贴在他的小臂上，这一点点的连接令他无比的感动。每次做爱她都那么宽容，John感觉自己被原谅，一次又一次。  
第二天清晨，她用一个吻送走了那个长达四个月的谎言，她不知道再见到他会在两年以后，而他带着新鲜的愧疚离开，两年后只带回了满身伤痕和支离破碎的灵魂。

注1:罗斯蒙德杰拉德


	8. Chapter 8

［1940年荷兰 百德街 Finch诊所］  
在敌军占领荷兰的头几个月里，日子并不算太难过。最难叫人习惯的，是到处可见的德国制服，街上行驶的德国的军用大卡车和坦克，铺子里说的都是德语，连Fusco都不情不愿的找Finch学上几句。  
宵禁一开始对于Finch的诊所并无影响，因为最初的宵禁时间是晚上10:00，那时候诊所早已经打烊了。最让人反感的是每个公民都必须持有一张身份证，Shaw没少因为这件事骂人。这是一本对折的小册子，里面有个人的照片及指纹，需要随身携带，遇到检查时要缴出。哈林市的警察如今直接受德军司令的控制，任何一个士兵或警察都可以随时拦下行人，查看他们的身份证。它必须放在一个小布袋里，随身挂在颈项上。此外也需要领取配给证。但在头一年的时候，这些粮票所代表的食物和商品，都还是铺子里头能实在买得到的东西。报纸每周会公布这一周的粮票可以换取哪些食品。  
但仍有一些事是叫人难以适应的，如今报纸上已经不再登载真正的消息。终日能读到的只是德军这各战场辉煌的战绩，对德国领袖的褒扬，对叛国者及从事地下破坏工作者的谴责，并呼吁 “北欧人民”必须大团结等；却得不到任何可以信任的新闻。  
因此Finch只得再次依靠收音机。在占领之初，全哈林市的居民都已奉命交出各家的收音机。如果一部也不交，势必引起怀疑。于是Finch决定把那台手提式的小收音机交出去，把那架收音能力更强的改装机藏到了二层和三层夹层的储藏室里，那里还有他其他的一些玩意儿，Finch能用那些东西造出好几台收音机来。  
每天晚上，Shaw或者MsGroves就会把木板挪开，屈身附耳在收音机前，收听从英国来的新闻。她们把音量开的极小，Finch则在她们上方的藏书室用力地弹着钢琴。最初收音机里的新闻与报纸内容大致相同——德军的进攻节节胜利。“自由荷兰之声”月复一月地勉励着人们要耐心等候，要有勇气，相信总有一天荷兰必会反攻。  
德军已将飞机场附近炸坏的地方修好，如今将它转变成德国的空军基地，德机由此起飞去轰炸英国。一夜又一夜Finch躺在床上，听到隆隆的机声向西部飞去。偶尔也有英国的飞机会飞过来报复。那时德国的战斗机会在高空拦截，双方就在哈林市的上空激战起来。  
沦陷区真正的厄运渐渐降临，在德国人统治荷兰的第一年，他们对荷兰的犹太人只是轻微的逼迫：向扔石头砸犹太人铺子的橱窗，在犹太人的会堂墙上涂写污言秽语等。他们似乎在试验荷兰人的忍耐力，看看会有多少荷兰人认同他们的做法。  
可耻的是许多荷兰人都认同了，荷兰的伪政府组织——“国家社会党”在占领期间日益扩大，作风也越来越大胆。有些人加入这个组织只是为着自身的利益：更多的食物，更好的工作和住宅。但也有人参加这个国家社会党是出于自愿。纳粹主义是一种疾病，荷兰人一样会受感染，特别是先前就有反犹倾向的人。商店的橱窗上开始贴出“不接待犹太人”的标语。公园，市立图书馆，戏院，音乐厅都贴着“犹太人免进”》  
当一个犹太人的会堂着火时，消防车来了。他们不忙着灭火，唯一肯做的是防止火势蔓延到左右的建筑物上去。  
距离Nathan牺牲已经有几个月了，Finch从街上回来，看到一直没有联系的Zoe Morgan站在诊所里，手里拿着一封信，Finch有些迟疑。“MsMorgan，许久未见。”她瘦了，眼里又来不及掩饰的疲惫神色：“Finch，你的信，是Will Ingram，他很担心你，想接你离开这里，去一个没有战争的国家。”

 

［1912年 波兰 华沙理工大学］  
“ Entities should not be multiplied unnecessarily”(注1)如果你发现了一个很奇怪的现象，要对它进行解释就不得不做很多假设，可能不同的解释需要不同的假设，而根据奥卡姆剃刀原理，那个需要假设最少的解释往往是最接近真相的。如果有某个条件是不能被我们感知和检测到的，落寞和没有这个条件根本上是等价的。(注2)Harold Wren的语速有些快，一谈到他感兴趣的领域他就会有些兴奋。  
“所以，你想说，迈克尔逊－莫雷实验(注3)本身是没有问题的，出了问题的是牛顿？以太并不存在？”他的好友，牛顿绝对时空观的坚定捍卫者NathanIngram此时正坐在实验室的椅子上有点激动的站了起来：“可是，这说不通，光速不可能不存在空间各向异性啊！”  
“但是想想伽利略的相对性原理，在任何惯性系中，力学规律保持不变。这一原理简洁而深刻，看起来是如此优美，那我想问的是，为什么上帝只偏爱力学规律呢？电磁学规律性会变吗？热力学规律呢？”  
“所以，物理规律不变，在任何惯性系中，所有物理规律都不变，上帝不偏爱任何物理规律，在惯性系中众生平等。”SamanthaGroves清脆的童音响起，稚嫩的声调与深奥的内容形成巨大的反差。Nathan每次都惊讶于那个小小的脑袋里的智慧，他对面的两位，很可能是全波兰最聪明的人了。Nathan不止一次被那个叫Sam的小女孩驳倒了，能跟她抗衡的也只有Harold了，Nathan感觉自己信仰的物理世界观岌岌可危，而他的好朋友显然没有在帮忙。  
“没错，所以光速不变，光在真空中的传播速度为恒值。”Harold似乎对于Sam的反应很满意，“看看这个，Sam，这位德国的物理学家的论文《论运动物体的电动力学》，他的想法与我们刚刚讨论的相同，他走得更远，我在思考关于时间膨胀的观点，非常疯狂，但是，我认为他是对的。”注4Harold把一本德文的《物理学年鉴》递给Sam，两个人开始飞快地讨论起来，完全忽略了一旁跟不上思路的普通人Nathan。  
“Sam，Sam！”两个科学家还在讨论，MrGroves突然冲了进来。“Harold，Nathan，”他向两名学生点点头，一脸严肃的转向Sam，“Sam，快跟我回去，你妈妈……”还没有说完，Sam突然推开了挡在面前的Harold冲了出去“Sam？Sam！”她把父亲远远甩在身后，奋力地向家的方向跑去，她知道什么在等着她，她早就知道并为这一天作好了准备，然而她永远不可能准备好迎接这个——  
她看到家门前的花园了，夏日傍晚的风压抑着她的呼吸，几只雀鸟飞过，未在她母亲曾经张望的窗前停留。她自己的脚步声如影随形，像是甩不掉的怪物。  
“妈——”她想开口呼唤，一出口声音却小的听不到回响。她穿过客厅，桌上还放着早晨她为她准备的茶。“妈——”还是那个窗边，那个瘦削温吞的女人，安安静静的倚在窗子阴影里，阳光被百叶窗分成格子整齐地落在她的脸上。她闭着眼，苍白的指尖在书页上几乎透明。她仿佛在一个书中的梦境里迷失，只是她不会再回来了。Samantha很早就明白了“死亡”的意义，在同龄人还不解的哇哇大哭时，她就不需要父亲给她解释了，她确实感受到悲伤，这种非理性的，突如其来又尖锐的阵痛，更多的是无力，很久之后她曾和Harold谈到过这个，他对此的解释为“第一次直观的体会到人类在自然法则强大的不可抗力下的无奈”。她不置可否，然而在1912年那个傍晚，她站在母亲的遗体边不知所措，任由眼泪滑下脸颊，那个倔强又不可一世的天才终于哭的像个孩子一样。  
注1:“如无必要，勿增实体。”奥卡姆剃刀原理  
注2：爱因斯坦“物理规律不变原理”  
注3：光的双缝干涉实验  
注4:德国的物理学家就是爱因斯坦，那篇论文是狭义相对论  
PS：一枚文科生要作死去写两个理科Geek的对话我大概也是自己坑自己的典范了（脸滚键盘）开始虐根妹了摔。


	9. Chapter 9

［1940年 百德街 Finch诊所］  
中午的时候Finch走在熟悉的街道上，人行道上开始闪烁起许多黄色的星来。原来许多男女老幼的上衣和外套上都戴着一刻六角星，星的中央则绣有“犹太人”的字样。Finch一面走着，一面惊讶的发现原来他每天遇见的人当中竟有这么多犹太人。一路走回诊所路过Fusco的铺子，迎面走出来搬运货品的MrTao的手臂上赫然有一颗犹太之星。  
最可怕的是常有犹太人失踪。上周有一位男士来诊所开感冒药，第二天却没有按约定的来复诊。听着诊所里的病人说，有的街区经常有房子突然神秘的空了出来，院中的玫瑰花圃都长满了杂草。有一天，百德街上康先生的铺子没有开门。中午当Finch走过他的店面时上前敲门看看是否有人病了，但无人应门。一连好几个星期，康先生的铺面都是紧关着的，但不久之后，一个加入国家社会党的家庭搬进了铺子上面的公寓。  
他们永远无法知道这些犹太人究竟是被纳粹党的秘密警察给逮捕了，还是在厄运尚未发生之前已经逃离了。但在街头公开逮捕犹太人的事越来越多，警方也不再给予任何的托词，竟然毫无顾忌地在光天化日下行这些事。有一天，Ms Shaw和Finch出诊回来，发现批发市场上有士兵与警察列队排成的双重警戒线。一辆大卡车则停在鱼市场的门前，一群戴着黄色六角星的男孩和女孩正依次爬上大卡车的后座。Finch下意识地要冲上去，Shaw死死按住了他。一直到警察排成的警戒散了，好容卡车通过，他们目送卡车消失在街头的转角处，Shaw放开了手。  
出乎Shaw意料的是，Finch此时的眼睛望着的确是那些正在重新组队准备离开的士兵。“MsShaw，我怜悯这些可怜的德国人，他们触及神眼中的瞳仁了。”  
1941年11月，也就是德军入侵后的一年半左右。一个细雨蒙蒙的早晨，当Finch踏出门外，折起百叶窗时，一组四人的德国士兵从百德街的另一头走来。他们头上戴着作战使用的钢盔，肩上背着来福枪。Finch慌忙退回门内观看，他们边走边检查店铺的门牌号码，终于他们在对街Mr Trask的皮货店门口停了下来。其中一个士兵从肩上取下他的来福枪，用枪托用力的撞着铺门，门哗的一声开了，四名士兵一拥而入。  
Shaw和Root从楼上快步下来，看到Mr Trask正被一名士兵逼出门外，来福枪口正顶着他肚子，当Mr Trask给枪口逼到人行道上之后，那名士兵又重新回到铺内，用力的关上了店门。  
接着是屋内打碎玻璃的声音，士兵们把皮货大把大把的抓出来。虽然时间尚早，但街上已有一大群人围过来观看。Mr Trask呆呆地站在原地一动不动。  
突然他头上的窗子打开了，衣服像雨点般落在他身上：睡衣，衬衫，内衣裤。这位可怜的老皮货商机械的弯腰捡起扔下来的衣物。Shaw和Root跑过街去帮他。Finch冲他们喊“快带他进来！”Shaw推着惊慌失措的老人进了诊所，Finch已经坐在餐厅里面，他起身与Mr Trask握手招呼，递给他一杯刚沏好的的绿茶，丝毫没有惊讶的表情。也许Finch泰然的神情使这位皮货商稍微松弛下来，他告诉Finch他的妻子到阿姆斯特丹探访妹妹去了。  
“我们得想办法警告她不要回家。”Root说  
“又要麻烦Ms Morgan了。”Finch皱了皱眉。  
PS：Mr Trask是S1E12号码大叔，有点萌

［1912年 波兰 华沙］  
天空一片空白，下起雨，周围氤氲的水汽形成一片凉凉的薄雾。Samantha跟在父亲身后走向墓园，她独自撑着一把黑色的伞，拒绝父亲伸过来的右手，固执的一个人走。黑色的裙摆被伞尖落下的雨水浸湿，Samantha低着头看着自己的皮鞋包裹的双脚依次在裙摆下交替出现。石板路陷入泥泞的土地里，一踩就会向下凹去。Samantha换了一只手撑伞，把胸前抱着的一束白玫瑰搂得更紧了。  
母亲的葬礼冷冷清清，只有她和父亲，还有Hanna和站在远处的Harold和Nathan。母亲自搬到波兰来就病倒了，鲜少有朋友，终日与书本为伍，而父亲一向沉默寡言，在学校也没有伙伴。Hanna走了过来，她穿着一袭黑色长裙，手里捧着一束白玫瑰，她瘦了许多，苍白的脸和眼下的乌青使她看起来更加的单薄伶仃。世界变成了单色电影，一帧一帧的从她的眼前掠过。  
牧师致完简单的悼词，他们把花束放在墓前。雨不知道什么时候停了，她站在墓碑前盯着那一串字符。那个名字那么陌生，而如今她的母亲就睡在这个名字六尺之下泥土中直到永远。父亲喊她离开，她听不到。最后其他人都走了，只有Hanna和她站在原地。  
“Sam，”Hanna开口叫她，他的声音在风中游荡，薄如蝉翼。她们有好久没见面了，没想到重逢竟然是以这种方式。Samantha转过身来，带着两道干涸的泪痕。她也不太明白自己为什么和什么时候哭的，Hanna走到她面前，握住她的右手，就像从前一样。她的掌心潮湿微凉。  
“人生是只有小的时候这样苦还是一直如此？注1”她抬头看向高个子的女孩，眼里是残存的倔强。  
“总是”Hanna看向她，露出有些失真的微笑。Samantha这才注意到她消瘦的朋友苍白的脸上厚厚的粉，近距离可以看到眼泪的轨迹，泪水冲掉的粉露出下面红肿淤青的皮肤，触目惊心，  
“Hanna，你”Samantha发现自己很难发出声音。她的好朋友用眼神制止了她未出口的话。“Sam，你看那些玫瑰”Hanna在墓碑前的石板上坐下，雨水尽头那边裙子把它染成深色。“它们真美不是吗？让人想要摘下，带走，占为己有，但是没有了根，它们活不长。”Samantha望向那些花儿，水滴落在洁白的花瓣上一副无辜又美好的假象。Hanna的手轻轻搭在小腹上，声音柔软的令人心碎：“我希望他是个男孩，不要犯我犯下的错。”  
两个月后，Samantha收到Hanna病故的消息，她的好友去世在一个夜晚，连同腹中没有机会降临的女儿。Hanna的死因一直是她挥之不去的梦魇。她不相信好友的死于那只存在于谈话中的完美丈夫无关。但是她无能为力，不能跟任何人提起。父亲从母亲去世后更加沉默了，职务也从讲师调去了教务部门，他时常夜不归宿，Samantha有时会在早晨去买面包时路过酒馆门口把他父亲接回家。  
她还是没有去上学，Harold有时会来给她做家教，Nathan也偶尔来看她。她也会去他们的实验室，但次数变少了。1913年的圣诞没有下雪，父亲又出去了，Harold带了火鸡和蛋酒过来坚持要和她一起过，Nathan和女友出去了，只有他们两个人一边讨论洛伦兹变换公式一边吃着晚餐，Harold给她带了礼物，一块他亲手做的怀表。而她在Harold的苦笑中给他戴上她送的礼物——一条毛茸茸的针织围巾，针脚有点歪。她不会想到，这是她最后一个平静的圣诞节，在1914年未到来之前，她父亲的间谍身份暴露，被暗杀，死在圣诞歌洋溢的酒馆小巷。而她在那个大雪封门的凌晨敲开Harold的房门，这个手足无措的大男孩成了她名义上的父亲。  
“想个新的姓氏吧，Sam，你不能再用原来的那个了。”Harold把一条毯子披在她身上。  
“Root”她还在瑟瑟发抖  
“叫我Root”。  
注1:致敬《这个杀手不太冷》  
PS：最近打工有点忙TAT更新缓慢了点。。对不起，我真的有在努力没有卡文。。。编圆了根妹名字来源，Hanna跟原剧一样挂的惨烈。。不过宅总终于捡来了第一个闺女可喜可贺。。（并不是


End file.
